


Muffins In The Morning

by monochromaticfox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, M/M, Muffins, monochromaticfox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromaticfox/pseuds/monochromaticfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff with baker Liam and sleepy Zayn~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffins In The Morning

   “Z,” Liam sighed, poking the boy beside him in the ribs.

   Zayn grumbled and fidgeted a little, but his sleeping figure didn’t waken. Liam rolled his eyes and pulled the comforter away, stretching a bit as he clambered out of bed. Even after all these years, he was still surprised by how much sleep Zayn seemed to need. He made his way to the kitchen in only his pair of pajama bottoms, choosing to ignore clothing his upper torso. He yawned as he started up the coffee pot, leaning against the counter and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He checked the time on the microwave. It was only 7:36. Zayn probably wouldn’t be up for another…several hours. Their internal clocks were so different from one another; Liam was always the early riser, whereas Zayn spent most of his life in some sort of slumber.

   After a few moments, the coffee pot beeped, signaling that it was ready. He poured himself a cup and went to sit down in their living room, setting the cup on the table next to him as he plopped down onto the couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV, knowing he’d quickly turn it back off when he made his round through all the infomercials and early morning talk shows that always left him with a headache.

   Sure enough, after only about thirty seconds of aimless surfing, he hit the power button and the TV flashed to black. He leaned back in his seat, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He yawned again, feeling more tired this morning than usual. His eyelids started to droop, and he figured a few extra minutes of sleep wouldn’t hurt anyone.

   He blinked awake, startled, feeling something pressed against his chest. He looked down and saw Zayn curled up in a ball, arms wrapping around Liam in a tight embrace. No wonder he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. Zayn’s breath was hot against his neck, coming out in short little puffs that warmed his skin. He glanced up and noticed the TV had been turned back on, but muted. He figured Zayn must have gotten up when he realized Liam was no longer still in bed, but fallen asleep as he waited. He wondered how long he had been out.

   As smoothly as he could, he turned in Zayn’s grip to get a look at the time again. 8:24. He had managed to sleep for nearly another hour. He shook his head, amazed at himself. Zayn must be rubbing off on me, he thought. He turned his attention back to the TV, and noted that it was now some sort of cooking show. He rolled his eyes at the program, reaching for the remote again when something caught his eye.

   Muffins. That was today’s dish. Blueberry muffins with bits of chocolate sprinkled on top. He glanced at Zayn’s face, smoothed out and peaceful looking. Muffins were Zayn’s favourite breakfast food, and though he never asked for them, he knew Zayn was always pleased when Liam snagged some from the bakery downtown.

   He turned the volume on, but only barely, making sure not to disturb Zayn. He untangled himself from Zayn’s hold and quietly made his way to the kitchen. They had just gone to the grocery store the day before, and he was nearly positive they had everything they needed. He grabbed the milk, eggs and butter from the fridge, and pulled the rest of the dry ingredients out of the cabinet.

   “That looks like everything,” he mused inaudibly to himself, looking up at the TV again. He had made muffins only a handful of times before, but it was pretty simple and straightforward, and he found himself finished with the batter long before the lady on the program was, remembering the steps from past experiences along the way. He went on a search for their muffin tray, and found it hidden away in their pantry. He sprayed it with a non-stick substance, hoping not to repeat the incident of the first time he had attempted this. Pouring the batter into it, he turned the oven on to what he felt was most likely the correct temperature, and stuck the tray in.

   He walked back to the couch and smiled down at his Zayn, mouth hanging slack and eyelids fluttering in response to whatever dream he was having. Liam leaned down and pushed a strand of hair off Zayn’s forehead. Zayn sighed contentedly in response, which made Liam’s smile even wider. Though the volume was still barely more than a whisper, he overheard the lady say the correct temperature for the oven, and he quickly beelined back to the kitchen to adjust it. She mentioned that it would only take about twenty minutes for them to be ready, and started going on about some other dish that looked completely inedible. He rolled his eyes and turned it off again, knowing he could handle it from there.

   He got his laptop out and wasted some time on it, clicking through his emails, which were mostly spam, and checking up on all of his social media sites. The twenty minutes flew by, and soon he was racing to turn the smoke alarm off before it started blaring and woke up half the neighborhood. He pulled the muffins out and set them on the counter, and smiled down at his creation. They were all golden and baked to perfection, none of them burnt or still doughy. He let them cool for a minute, grabbing plates and glasses from the cabinet above the sink and setting them along the island that sat in the middle of their kitchen. He poured milk for both of them, and then gently pried the muffins out of the tray onto the plates. He moved everything to the coffee table in the living room, trying not to clang any of the plates on it. He grabbed some silverware as well, and refilled both of their coffee cups.

   When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he turned to Zayn, calculating the best course of action in waking him. It wouldn’t be easy. If you’re too soft with him, he won’t even budge. Too hard, and he’ll be cranky for the rest of the day, no matter how many muffins he’s offered. He had to find some sort of middle ground.

   An idea popped into his head, and grinning devilishly he stuck the plate of muffins right under Zayn’s nose, the smell wafting up in a heavenly trail of delicious air. Zayn’s eyes blinked open, confused and glazed slightly. He smacked his lips together a couple of times, working out the slight cramp in his jaw and lifting a hand to wipe the drool from his chin. His eyes focused on Liam’s, and then trailed down his extended arm, finally settling on the plate offered before him. A “very manly” squeal of delight trailed out of his throat, and his eyes were far more bright and awake than they had been only a moment before.

   “Morning,” Liam said, smiling brightly.

   Zayn leaned forward to place a peck on his cheek, before grabbing the plate and shoving a muffin into his mouth. After he chewed for a moment and cleared his throat with a swig of milk, he grinned right back at Liam.

   “Morning, Li.”


End file.
